Percy Jackson: Pokemon Master
by marshallyel
Summary: Percy Jackson wants to become the Pokemon League Champion, Annabeth Chase wants to become a famed Pokemon Researcher, Grover Underwood wants to become a Pokemon Ranger. Join our heroes in an alternate universe where they have pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Welcome to my first ever story entitled Percy Jackson: Pokemon Master. As the name suggests this will be an AU in where Percy and Friends live in the world of Pokemon. I will take some elements from both the game and anime. Side note, if AU stories are not your cup of tea, please don't read it. I don't need flames in my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

* * *

'Today is the day' thought 12 years old Percy Jackson as he changed out of his pajamas, today was the day he will receive his very first Pokemon. He took one last look in the mirror, he was wearing a blue t-shirt with a pokeball symbol that went well with his sea green eyes, and he also wore a black vest over his shirt, pants and sneakers.

"Percy, breakfast is ready!" yelled his mom from downstairs

"Coming!" he replied as he ran downstairs.

When Percy got down stairs he was greeted with the scent of pancakes cooking in the kitchen.

"Smells great mom"

"Thank you sweetie, So today's the day, are you excited?"

"Of course!" Percy replied with a mouthful of pancakes

He turned his head towards the television set and saw Daedalus Quintus, one of the legendary Elite Four and famed Pokemon researcher, he was doing an interview for the Poke Mag about his current findings on one of the three Regi Pokemon. Percy was trying to listen to what he was saying but his mind kinda glazed over and he felt himself day dreaming about someday becoming the Long Island Region's Pokemon League Champion.

One of the reasons he wanted to become the Pokemon League Champion is because he wanted to see his father, a man named Poseidon. Percy had a vague memory about his dad telling him that if someday he became the Champion they will finally see face to face.

He reverted his attention back to the TV and was disappointed when the interview was over.' What is Daedalus' Pokmeon' Percy wondered

"Percy stop staring at thin air, you'll be late again, you don't want keeping Grover and Annabeth waiting" his mother chided

Percy inwardly gulped he didn't want to keep his two best friends waiting, especially Annabeth. She would skin him alive if he was late. He quickly finished his breakfast and was about to dash to Professor Brunner's lab when he was stopped by his mom.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she said

Percy mentally slapped himself, he forgot to pack. He was about to run upstairs when his mom held up a black pack. Percy's eyes widened and gave a quick hug to his mom to express his gratitude

"Thanks mom!" Percy yelled as rushed out the door

"Don't forget to call!" His mom replied back

* * *

Notus town is a small town and Professor Brunner's lab is the biggest building there is. It was established there years ago and Percy only saw the Professor when he would go out for field work or when they had dinner together with Annabeth's family. Annabeth is always helping the Professor out, but that was Annabeth always eager to learn so when the lab was built in their town she was the happiest kid in the world.

When Percy finally reached the lab he saw Grover sitting on the porch, playing with a wild Oddish. Grover was Percy's best friend ever since they could walk. He was bit taller than Percy now, but everyone was always a bit taller than Percy. He was wearing a rasta cap that covered his curly brown hair, today he was wearing a tie dye shirt and cargo shorts with sneakers, his brown satchel beside him. When Grover saw Percy he gave a single handed greeting while his other hand petted the Oddish. Percy could never understand why wild Pokemon refused to attack Grover.

"Where's Annabeth?" Percy said in between breaths

Grover smirked at him "Well she got impatient waiting for you so she already got her Pokemon and left"

Percy felt disappointed and relieved at the same time. Relieved because Annabeth wasn't there to skin him alive but disappointed because they talked about starting their journey together, all three of them.

"Don't mope Perce, she wasn't that mad at you, she went ahead because she had to run an errand for the Professor, she said she'll meet us at Vestal town"

"Oh" Percy said as a smile grew on his face "Let's go get our Pokemon then!"

This was the first time Percy entered Professor Brunner's lab, it was full of lab equipment that would probably break with just a simple touch by Percy. There were many scientists wondering about or typing on their computers, at the center of the room there was a table with two pokeballs side by side. Percy immediately rushed towards the pokeballs and stared at it

"It's so shiny" he remarked

Grover just face palmed.

"Welcome Percy and Grover" a man on a wheelchair greeted.

"Hello Professor Brunner" Grover said

"Sup" Percy said

Percy gave him a glance the Professor looked like a professor. He had a brown scraggly beard and close cropped hair and wrinkles around his eyes and a lab coat. 'Definitely a professor' Percy thought.

"I'm sorry that the other Pokemon was taken by your friend Annabeth, she was a bit excited" Professor Brunner gestured towards the other end of the table "You are left with only Pokemon, Mudkip and Treeko"

"Which one's the water type?" Percy asked

"That would be Mudkip" Grover replied

"It seems you have chosen" the professor said

"Yeah, I choose Mudkip" Percy said

"That leaves Treeko for me"

The two friends smiled at each other.

"Have you two decided on what to do on your journey?"

"Yes I'm gonna become the Pokemon Champion!" Percy yelled

"I'll be a Pokemon Ranger, I want to help protect nature" Grover said

"I understand, while on your journey to achieve your dreams can you do an old man a favor? I would like your help in filing out these" Brunner said as he handed both Grover and Percy a Pokedex "That is a Pokedex, it will instantly record the data of any Pokemon you captured, if can fill it up it will be a big help to my research"

"No problem" the two of them said.

"Oh these will also help" Brunner said as he handed both of them 5 pokeballs

"Thanks a lot Professor" Grover said

"Don't worry we'll help you with your research" Percy chimed in

"Thank you lads, now go as the world of Pokemon awaits you!" Professor Brunner exclaimed


	2. Chapter 2

"So where are we going Perce" Grover asked as they were walking at Notus town's forest.

The forest connects Notus town with Vestal town and is the only route in going to the town.

"We find Annabeth at Vestal town then head straight for the nearest gym so I could battle" Percy grinned.

"Okay then" Grover replied.

The two kept on walking when suddenly a caterpillar like Pokemon crossed their path

"What's that?" Percy exclaimed

"I think that's a Weedle" Grover answered

Percy quickly threw his pokeball and yelled "Mudkip show yourself!"

The mudfish pokemon appeared out of the pokeball and gave a yawn at his trainer.

"Sleep later Mudkip, it's time for your day view battle!"

Mudkip got on his legs and growled in anticipation.

"That's what I'm talking about! Mudkip tackle that Weedle!"

When Mudkip tackled Weedle, the Weedle responded by using sting shot which Mudkip was barely able to dodge. It then followed up with Poison sting.

"Push it away with water gun!" Percy ordered

Mudkip shot a stream of water from its mouth that pushed the poison sting away and also managed to hit the Weedle.

"Another water gun Mudkip"

This time the Weedle dodged and fired another round of poison sting. Mudkip fell to the ground as it was hit.

"Can you continue Mudkip?"

The mud fish Pokemon grunted in determination. Percy ordered it tackle the Weedle then follow up with another water gun attack, both attacks caused critical damage to the weedle.

"You're a strong Pokemon, I want you on my team" Percy said as he threw his pokeball at the weakened Weedle. The pokeball moved a few times but finally steadied

"Check your Pokedex Perce" Grover said.

Like the professor said the Weedle's data was saved on his Pokedex.

* * *

As they continued on Percy fought a few more Pokemon so both his Mudkip and Weedle would grow a little stronger. By the time they saw the red roof of the Pokemon center both Percy's Pokemon was already exhausted.

"You should let him rest Percy" Grover said as they walked up the center

Percy wasn't looking at where he was going and accidentally bumped someone at the dooe

"Ouch! Watch where you're going Seaweed brain"

He recognized the voice immediately, it was Annabeth. She looked like she had been running around all day, her blue cap was thrown off when they bumped each other so her golden blonde hair flowed freely, her stormy gray eyes looked as intimidating as ever, it was like she was thinking a million things at once which in her case she probably was. She was wearing an orange t-shirt and shorts with black hi top sneakers and a fanny pack strap at her waist.

"Sorry about that Wise girl" Percy replied as he pulled her up, he didn't notice the small blush that crossed Annabeth's cheeks as their hands touched.

"I see you got both your Pokemon" Annabeth said

"My Pokemon!" Percy said as he quickly ran towards the nurse that was on duty.

Annabeth shot Grover a questioning look

"Percy had a few run in with some wild Pokemon, he battled his Mudkip and Weedle to near exhaustion" Grover explained as he shook his head.

A few moments later Percy came back, a sheepish smile on his face "Sorry about that let's talk more in that café, I'm getting hungry"

"You just had breakfast Perce" Grover remarked

"I know but all this traveling could sure work up an appetite" Percy replied

* * *

"What's the first town we should visit?" Annabeth asked as she took a sip of her drink

"Percy said he wanted to go to the first gym so he could have a formal challenge with the gym leader" Grover answered as Percy was too busy scarfing down his food to answer

"Do you even know where the first gym is?" Annabeth looked at Percy

"I have no idea" Percy grinned

Annabeth sighed; she knew this was bound to happen. Percy was always in lack of better words a Seaweed Brain, he would often rush into things without even thinking about it first. She took out a map from her pack.

"Iris city Percy, that's where the first gym is"

"Alright, let's go Iris City" Percy exclaimed "This will be the first step in achieving my dream of becoming a Pokemon League Champion"

Annabeth and Grover smiled at him, ever since they were little Percy would always tell them about his dream to become a Pokemon Champion. That was the one of the things she liked most about Percy, he was always driven by his dream to the point that he would over exert himself. She could easily relate to Percy, her dream is to become a Pokemon researcher and uncover the legends surrounding Pokemon.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone speak behind them.

"That's a great dream kid"

Annabeth turned around and saw the guy; he was probably 2 years older than them. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with a pokeball symbol in the center, black jeans, red vans and bonnet over his blonde hair. He had blue eyes that Annabeth found difficult to read the emotions in them.

"Hey I know you; you're named as one of the up and coming trainers of this generation you're Luke Castellan" Grover said

"Woah! I watched you battle in the Pokemon Amateur Cup I got to say you and your Wartortle make a really good team" Percy commented

Luke smiled "Well that's me, but I didn't get your names"

"I'm Grover Underwood these are my friends Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase"

Annabeth manage a small nod, then look irritably at Percy, he was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Could we see your Pokemon, please?" Percy pleaded while Grover was looking just as eager.

"Alright" Luke laughed a little while holding his hands up in surrender "Let's go outside"

Luke threw all his pokeballs in the air and in a flash of light all of his Pokemon came out. Spending time in the lab taught Annabeth how to judge a Pokemon by its appearance and just by looking at Luke's Pokemon she could tell that they are very strong and pretty much in good health.

His team included a Blastoise, Honchkrow, Houndour, Tyrogue, and Victreebel. Annabeth rolled her eyes as the guys can't stop gushing over the Pokemon which she could see the appeal these are really strong Pokemon. She couldn't help but wonder how his Pokemon would perform in battle.

"Battle me Luke!" Percy exclaimed

"Seaweed Brain" Annabeth muttered

Luke smiled at Percy then ruffled his head "I would like to Percy, but not now from what I could see your just starting as a trainer, forgive me for saying this but you won't last a minute with me at your current level, you'll need to train more"

Annabeth glanced at Percy worried that he might get angry but to her surprise Percy just smiled at Luke then said

"I'll train really hard and then you'll have to battle me"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Luke said


End file.
